The Fallen Immortal
by justawanderingdragon
Summary: Turn to page A3 of the San Francokyo Examiner to read about a reported fire on the quarantined Akuma Island last night.


_FIRE ON QUARANTINED ISLAND_

_There were a multitude of civilian reports of a great fire coming from Akuma Island—most known for hosting Krei Tech's infamous teleportation experiment. The island has been under quarantine for several months since an accident involving the death of an employee._

_The largest fire burned in the main building where the actual teleportation "portal" was stored. It is undetermined what started the fire. According to investigating officials, there were no people or bodies found on the island._

_To quote Alistair Krei, CEO and founder of Krei Tech, "It is possible that the fires were fueled by fumes from deteriorating machinery."_

_Although the San Fransokyo Police Department is still investigating the sudden fires, the chief of police issued the following statement: "Krei Tech is known for its risky and questionable projects. It's very likely that some of those endeavors harnessed combustible gasses. Anything could have set them off."_

There was smoldering rubble everywhere. Pillars of flame heated the room like a furnace, licking every surface hungrily for fuel to indulge on. A few young adults stood still, not calm, but absolutely terrified.

"_Titanium,"_ thought one woman with honey-colored hair. _"When melded with human skin does very, very bad things." _Her metallic magenta armor had been fun to be in, but in the middle of an inferno it felt like a child's costume; pretty, but useless. The titanium was heating up, burning to the touch.

"_I'm no hero,"_ she thought in one instant. The idea that they could inherit superpowers from their silly costumes was a fun one, but they would die as smoking piles of ash and melted metal. _"I'm no hero,"_ thought her friends. _"And now I'm going to die."_

Honey Lemon's vision blacked out and for a second she was certain the lack of light was due to the acidic smoke and burning fire digging away at her eyes, burrowing into the flesh until she was left with bloody sockets and blindness. And she felt a burning sensation on her bare hands, vulnerable to the hot air. One hot, hot brown hand reached up to blinded eyes.

Those grey-green eyes blinked. That brown hand, brown from a natural tan and not burning, was not on fire. It was cool. And Honey realized that the air around her was not burning but very, very chilled, at least more than the burning room had once been. And her eyes viewed orange light flashing through a greyish shield; the fire was still raging.

"Hiro?" someone said in a voice like her own, but Honey Lemon could not tell if her lips were forming words or not for they shook and shivered.

"Hiro, where is Callaghan?" continued the Honey-sounding voice.

The mask responded, "Out there."

"_Hiro,"_ said a sterner voice that Honey identified as Gogo. "Where is Callaghan?"

The mask responded, "In the fire."

"You can't just leave him out there!" protested Wasabi.

"He's already dead and so help me, if it weren't for the microbots, we would be too!"

"Oh, _Hiro…"_ Honey sighed.

But the mask did not hear her, or at least she did not think it did, but her friends did, and they waited for Hiro's response, but he had not heard her to begin with. So no one said anything.

No one said anything in the hours as the white-orange walls faded to just plain orange and then to black and grey. No one made any noises aside from heavy breaths and the occasional cough. _"Smoke inhalation,"_ Wasabi diagnosed. He knew that later that the team would be forced to receive medical attention. _"Baymax…"_

The robot could not serve its intended purpose as a nurse. Red eyes stared ahead, unnerving and deadly. The programming chip, they knew for certain, was nothing more than a melted hunk of plastic and wiring. In the chaos, no one had managed to scavenge it from the burning building. There was nothing nurturing about Baymax now, only violence and fighting and death and hated. _"What a waste,"_ Wasabi thought. Advanced technology had the luck of falling into Hiro Hamada's fortunate hands; technology that was supposed to be used to help people. Instead, it was now a weapon. _"What a waste."_

It was quite silly, the students mused, that they were scared of this petite fourteen-year-old boy in a comic theatrical mask. Human anger, especially when it is chill and cold in a usually hotheaded person, is much more terrifying than any artificial anger could be.

In a fit of brash bravery, Gogo lunged at the kabuki mask only to be stunted by a legion of microbots. "Ow!" she hissed. Baymax did nothing.

Again, Honey Lemon tried, "Hiro…" and then _"Hiro!"_ as a mass of microbots consumed the space between the college students and the boy. The ruined building was filled with the sound of rocket boosters as Hiro and Baymax assumedly fled the scene of their crime.

"Oh God, what do we do, what do we do?" Wasabi fretted. "We just witnessed a kid murder someone and then…"

"We can worry about the miniature murderer later," Gogo intervened. "First we gotta get off this island."

"Uh, guys…" Fred whispered. _"He's_ still out there."

"We know Hiro's gone," Honey said.

Fred shook his head. "No. _Professor Callaghan."_

"Oh, God!" Honey lurched. The body of the renowned professor was lying, in who knew _what_ condition, somewhere nearby.

"Can you smell it?"

"Gogo!"

"What?" the tomboy shrugged. "A charred corpse would be a noticeable odor and could help us locate the body."

"Uh," Fred said. "Do we even _want_ to find it?"

"Y-yeah, Freddy's right," Wasabi stuttered. "We can just leave Callaghan's body and get to the mainland!" 

Honey cried, "No! If the police investigate Akuma Island and find a body—which I'm sure is not in a recognizable state—they'd suspect an arson!"

"So?" Wasabi shrieked. "Who cares? It wasn't us!"

"Holy shit, I just had a thought…" Then Fred laughed. "Wow, I don't get many of those!"

"Fred, what is it?" asked Gogo.

"What if that kid—Tadashi's little bro—tries to frame us for the murder? I know, crazy right—

A high-pitched, shrill noise filled the smoky air. The friends covered their ears and cringed as the microbot-made wall fell away and disappeared through the rotting ceiling, a screeching noise of metal rubbing against metal.

"There!" Honey pointed towards an ugly, fleshy mound on the other side of the floor. The team rushed across the linoleum floor before skidding to stop before the horrific remains of their dead teacher.

"Callaghan?" Honey whimpered. "Professor?"

Gogo shoved her friend. "Shut up, Lemon, he's _dead._ Hiro killed him." She pointed to bubbling scar tissue marring some unrecognizable part of Callaghan's body.

At that already-known fact, Honey Lemon sucked in a breath. She managed to squeak out, "Well…what do we do?"

Gogo shrugged. "Destroy it, I guess. Fred!" 

"Nuh-uh. Not looking." The young adult had quickly covered his curious eyes with the monster's head. They were talking to a blue kaiju.

"You've seen a million horror movies," Gogo Tomago seethed, eyes narrow and deadly. "This is nothing worse. You _will _burn the rest of Callaghan's body or I will personally shove that goddamn dinosaur costume up your ass."

"But this is different!" Fred whined. "I _know_ the guy and stuff!" He audibly sniffed from within the suit. "I knew him…"

Tomago argued, "Yeah? Well so did we. And it turned out he was a liar."

A half-hour and several vomits later, what was left of Callaghan's corpse was reduced to indistinguishable ash from the rest of the burnt building and the small, shattered pieces of his charred skeleton were buried on a nondescript part of the island.

_MISSING HAMADA CHILD, BLACK HAIR AND BROWN EYES_

_Cass Hamada filed a report with San Fransokyo Police Department on a missing child named Hiro Hamada. Cass Hamada, who is the biological aunt, adoptive mother, and primary caregiver of the fourteen-year-old boy, arrived at the station in a somewhat hysterical state._

"_His brother, Tadashi, just died," she is quoted as saying. "I hoped Hiro would recover—last time we talked he seemed very eager to apply to [San Fransokyo Institution of Technology]." Hamada also added that she often worried about Hiro and his tendency to make rash decisions. "He's a good boy. He really is, he's just been isolated. He does stupid things sometimes, but he's a good kid and I love him so much." Hamada then raved about how "horrible of a parent" she was and how "[she] took no notice to his isolated and sheltered childhood." "He's a bit of a brat; I spoiled him," she admitted. "How could I not after his parents died?" Hamada ended her statement claiming that she will "give a years supply of jelly donuts to anyone who can find [her] son/newphew"._

_Tadashi Hamada, Hiro's older brother, was a student at San Fransokyo Institution of Technology who perished in a fire last August._

_Hiro Hamada himself qualifies as a "genius", graduating high school at the age of thirteen. A robotics prodigy, Hiro is described as creative and clever._

_Hiro Hamada has medium-length black hair, brown eyes, petite build, and was last seen wearing a red t-shirt, cargo pants, and a blue jacket. If anyone has seen this boy, please contact the San Fransokyo Police Department or the Lucky Cat Café._

**Let me start of by saying I am VERY HAPPY with how BH6 ended. It took a new look at the "villain origin story" and put it in an unsympathetic light. That makes me so happy. There was a lesson and a moral to that ending and it would be insensitive of me to say "Well if **_**I**_** were writing it, I would have make Hiro the villain!" That wasn't the POINT of the movie. It wasn't about fulfilling justified anger. It was about learning to recover.**

**However, I have a soft spot for AUs. "What-if" situations always peak my interest and I have yet to find a decent villain!Hiro AU. So I decided to write one. Idk if this is gonna stay a oneshot or not so I'll leave it as uncompleted. I'm not planning to write more anytime soon, but who knows?**


End file.
